


Shifting Gears

by GoodJanet



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Tenderness, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: Baby sells himself when he's low on cash. Buddy doesn't like the clientele that Baby is currently catering to.





	Shifting Gears

“Hey!” Buddy shouts. “What the fuck is going on here?”

Griff stops moving when he hears the exclamation, and Buddy sees he’s gripping Baby by the hips. Baby’s face turn beet red when their eyes meet. Buddy’s brows furrow. Buddy takes another step into the room. If he were a wolf, his hackles would’ve been raised.

“Is he hurting you, Baby?”

Baby rapidly shakes his head.

“N-no. No. It’s cool. It’s cool,” Baby says.

Griff gives him a haughty look.

“Take a picture. It’ll last longer,” Griff taunts.

Buddy looks back at Baby once more.

“Do you want me to go?”

Baby bites his lip. He lowers his eyes and shakes his head a few times.

“The kid is fine. I don’t need a fucking audience.”

He ignores Griff and grabs a chair from another table in the abandoned factory. He drags it across the concrete floor, and it gives a hideous scraping noise. Even though he has his headphones in, Baby still covers his ears at the sound. Buddy parks it a few feet away from the table. Buddy can see both of them from his vantage point, but Baby can only see him if he cranes his neck backwards.

“Are you fucking serious right now?” Griff asks.

Buddy doesn’t answer. He turns the seat around and sits on it backwards, arms folded over the back of the seat. Baby didn’t want him to leave, so he wasn’t going to leave. Simple as that.

“Fucking fine. Whatever. Enjoy the show.”

With a spectator in the room, Griff shows off. He thrusts his hips faster than before, and Baby wants to scream. Sure Griff had paid him for his time, but did he have to be so brutal? Baby feels various parts of his body bump into the sewing machine and edges of the table he was slightly too big to lie comfortably on. He knows there’s going to be bruises from that and from Griff’s vicelike grip.

Baby knows he should feel embarrassed or ashamed that Buddy was seeing him like this, but all he felt was relief. Relief that Buddy wouldn’t let anything terrible happen to him. It kind of made the whole thing bearable.

It doesn’t take Griff long to finish, and when he does, he pulls out of Baby and fixes his underwear and pants without looking at him. Baby stares at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath and ignore how he was left wanting. But it didn’t matter, he tells himself when Griff slaps a wad of cash next to his head. He knew what he was getting himself into. 

The only goodbye he gets is the echo of a slammed door.

Baby sighs.

“Jesus, does this happen with you two a lot?”

Right. Buddy.

Baby sits up and counts the bills. It’s the right amount, at least.

“Only when I have to,” Baby says.

The chair screams as Buddy stands and walks into Baby’s line of sight. He can only imagine what he must look like. Sweaty, hard, ruined. Buddy would probably find him—

“Gorgeous,” Buddy says.

Baby arches a brow. His lips pout in confusion.

“What?”

Buddy grins and gives him a once over. He takes another step towards Baby.

“You’re gorgeous.”

Baby feels his face heat once more. That wasn’t true. Buddy was being nice. He was a mess. He was disgusting. He was—

“Hey, look at me,” Buddy says. And when did he get that close? Buddy gently lifts his chin until he _has_ to look him in the eyes. “You’re gorgeous. I mean it. No one should treat you like that.”

Baby swallows.

“I need the money. He has the money.”

“Lots of people have money, Baby. That doesn’t mean that they can treat you like that.”

Oh. Well, he’d never thought about it like that before.

“You mean—?”

“And I’d never let someone, even a whore, walk away unsatisfied.”

Buddy’s hand slips down and wraps around him. Baby whimpers. Baby lets his head fall forward to rest against Buddy’s shoulder.

“Yeah, that’s it. It’s supposed to feel good. Do you like it, Baby?”

“I like it,” Baby says, nodding.

Buddy smiles and kisses the top of Baby’s head. It doesn’t take much coaxing to get him to come, which he does almost silently. He breathes a long sigh into Buddy’s shirt and comes in rivulets over Buddy’s fist.

“Shhh, shhh, that’s it. There you go,” Buddy murmurs.

Buddy lets him lean against him like that until Baby finally finds it in him to sit up. He sees Buddy grab a rag off the floor to wipe off his hand.

“I—”

“If you ever need anything, you call me, okay? I don’t want you calling Griff anymore. I don’t like the way he looks at you.”

Baby licks his lips, still feeling a little dazed.

“Okay. Only you.”

“Go wash up, Baby. We’ve got a busy day tomorrow.”

Baby nods in agreement.

“See you in the morning.”

“Bye, bye, Baby.”

Buddy smiles at him one more time before walking out the door, and it makes Baby’s chest feel warm. 

Maybe he _would_ give Buddy a call after all.


End file.
